A Man Once Called Anakin
by QuiGonJinnandTonic
Summary: You were my brother, I loved you! Obiwan's and Vader's last battle as I would have done it. Kinda angsty, NOT SLASH R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If i did i'd be filthy rich and living in my castle in Ireland.

Not that i didn't like the 'real' ending of the movie, but this scene popped into my mind as i watched Obi-Wan leave poor little crispy AnakinVader on the 'beach'.

Don't read if you are weak of heart, stomach, or a "Against Cruelty to Ex-Jedi" activist.

Anyone else, have fun.

"Don't even try it, Anakin." He said. Obi-Wan watched as the deranged young Sith Lord grinned maniacally and lined up his jump. 'Don't kill him, don't kill him…' Obi-Wan's mind chanted. If he did nothing, Anakin would slaughter him, but the only way out of this would be to destroy Anakin. But he couldn't…….. His head reeled at the possible outcomes of this showdown.

Was it true? Did his apprentice really want to murder him?

Was he fully turned? Was all the good in him gone? One look in those red-hot eyes: Yes, he answered himself. 'Anakin's gone. He isn't a Jedi anymore. He's not my apprentice anymore. He's not my brother anymore. What do I do?' he thought.

Anakin jumped from the tiny piece of metal that held him hovering just above the lava. Without thinking, Obi-Wan swung his saber upwards, slicing through the other man's limbs. Anakin screamed in pain and frustration. He fell out of the air and landed hard on the razor-like rocks, inches from the lava. His limbs lay helplessly about two meters from obi-wan. Obi-wan's tunic was splattered his Anakin's blood. Anakin clawed at the ground with his mechanical hand, ironically, the only limb the saber had not severed. White-hot pain pulsed in Anakin; his body felt as though it should explode, he knew nothing but the pain. Obi-wan watched as the younger man pathetically clawed at the rocks of long-since solidified lava. "_You_ were the chosen one, Anakin! How could you betray us! How could you betray me? You're my _brother_, Anakin! I love you!" Obi-Wan screamed, tears streamed down his face.

_Loved_ you, he silently corrected himself. 'Stop calling him Anakin. He's not Anakin anymore.' Obi-Wan's mind screamed. He couldn't bare the fact his apprentice was gone, replaced by this evil _thing_ clawing in vain at the ground. Vader, this was _Vader _now, slipped farther down the bank. He watching in horror as his former protégé's raw flesh caught fire from the intense heat. Vader's eyes widened, his body convulsed, rubbing the burning skin and muscle against the sharp rocks. He screamed blood-curdling, heart wrenthing screams. His body couldn't take anymore, he should be dead. But hate blazed in his blood-red glowing eyes at obi-wan, his former Master had done all this! He stole Padme, and forced him to fight, then cut off his legs and burned him alive. His mind felt so clear, he felt the pain and heard the crackle as his flesh turned to ash in the back of his mind, the rest was now reserved for killing Obi-Wan.…..

Obi-Wan turned his head from the screaming mound of flesh. Pity yanked at Obi-Wan's heart, he could not let this person suffer. He turned his eyes back to the carnage that was unfolding only about a meter away. Vader's body must have felt like a single open nerve. Everymove, he knew, was agony as the young Sith tried desperately to claw his way away from the lava that had cooked his flesh and threatened his life.

Obi-wan couldn't stand it; Vader stared with bright orange eyes, accented by the fire. His screams yanked at Obi-Wan's heart. He couldn't take it anymore, Vader or not, he couldn't let his suffering continue. He walked slowly to the charred flesh with glowing eyes. He drew his saber. The blade glowed blue; the fire on Vader's skin had put itself out; once no more fuel could be found. He looked into those glowing eyes one last time, his resolve hardening.

"Goodbye, my friend," Obi-Wan whispered, he plunged his blade into Vader's upper torso, bringing the charred piece of meat sweet relief as the saber severed and scorched organs and tissue deep inside him.

One last scream was so loud it was almost deafening; a shriek like none anyone had ever heard before. Obi-wan retracted the saber and walked up the bank, without a last glance at the flesh, barely distinguishable as a human being. He didn't want to remember Anakin this way. He wanted to remember the little boy he had trained as a son. His protégé. Or the man that had become his best friend in the universe, his brother. But in the back of his mind, where he chose to bury the images he had just viewed, he knew; he could never, ever forget what he saw. He couldn't forget 'Anakin's' screams, the raw evil in his yellowed eyes.

The exact moment he finally realized, this was not Anakin anymore.

The feeling of ending the life of the man he had once called 'brother'. He fought tears as he left the wretched sight. As he left that bank, that planet, he realized; he couldn't leave his thoughts. Not about what had just happened, what was happening, but what was going to happen now? What would happen to Padme? Or her baby? Was he the last of the Jedi? Images of the carnage that had happened to the others flooded his mind.

But the image that stayed in his mind longest was that of the man once called Anakin.

Not _fin_,

Not yet.


End file.
